


Squeal Fest

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Engaged, M/M, Online interview, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, fan girls, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Who knew the shy Japanese skater is sexy as hell?





	

Title: Squeal Fest  
Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions  
Manga/Anime:   
Status: Complete

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!

“Konbawa~” Viktor greeted facing his computer, behind him is a big painting of two male figure skaters and the head rest of his king sized bed with thick white sheets of comforter and big white fluffy pillows.

“KYAAAA! Well… it’s a pleasure Nikiforov-san wow! What time is it there an OH MY GOSH~ are you in your bedroom?” the person asked from the computer. 

“Around afternoon, Yuuri and I just got back from the grocery and taking Maccachin and Miccachan to the groomer. And yes its well, not entirely mine since I live with someone now~”

“Again thank you for responding to our email, and we salute you for continuing to be our country’s top skater’ coach and as well a fellow competitor”

“No problem, Yuuri and I formed a bond for quite a while now, also it’s my pleasure to be his coach again. Although I apologize that our interview is somehow long distance and can be done via skype”

“It’s Fine Nikiforov-san” she relied.

“Anyways, you can ask me anything regarding Yuuri’s career or his state right now, so feel free~”

“Thank you!” she felt giddy at the privilege.

“Is it true that Katsuki-san would be retiring next year?” her tone is sad, “I’m one of his biggest fan and I would love to see and watch him skate some more”

“About that, I could not answer since he didn’t confirm, but fear not me and Yurio are trying to annoy him not to retire~” he smiled, “And I know Yuuri would be extatic and go shy knowing he has more fans” Viktor laughed.

“By the way how shy is Katsuki-san?” She curiously asked.

“I don’t know… I don’t know how to describe it… I mean he shies away to fans, new people, kissy scenes” until his wors shift in to his native tongue, “When I try to kiss him, or when he makes breakfast… of I’ll join him at the bath…” he counted speaking Russian forgetting English.

“Uhm… Nikiforov-san we can't understand you” she cut him off.

“Oh… sorry… well, Yuuri shies away to about anything new of something that could be embarrassing”

“I see… is it true that you and Katsuki-san decided to put up your own foundation for sheltered animals and orphaned children?”

“Yes, we talked about it and decided to gve extra of our money to the community since little help would do good” he smiled.

When the lady is about to ask again, “Viktoooooor~”Came a slurry voice.

“Yuu?” Viktor turned his body to face the raven haired man.

“I thought you headed out?” Yuuri asked in Japanese and kiving Viktor a long kiss at his neck while the other chuckled at his drunk like fiancé who just came out the bath half naked showing his toned abdomen wearing shorts and showing a bit of his boxer brief garter.

“I was here the whole time, you tired already?” he replied and asked on the same language.

“Yeah… though I’ll cook up dinner a little later, wake me up okay?” bending Viktor’s neck backwards while he holds him on the stomach and face, one knee already supporting on the mattress.

“Alright, but please dry up your dripping wet” pulling the towel on Yuuri’s neck and placing it on his head.

“Please… you like it…” he snorted and pulled back his hair sexily, Viktor removed his head ear buds since he can practically hear squealing from the whole studio.

Jumping on the bed fully and laying his head comfortably on the pillow and took Viktor’s to hug, two poodles jumped on their bed and started to assault the half naked Japanese.

“Nikiforov-san, I can't breathe… OH MY GOSSSH!!!” she sad giddily, “AND OH MY GOSH YOU CAN SPEAK JAPANESE!” she bounced on her seat.

“Yuuri can speak fluent Russian too” he replied and looked at Yuuri’s side who’s already dozing off.

“Ahem…any more questions?”

“The golden rings? We all know it’s a lucky charm but are you sure those are lucky charm?” she pressed excitedly knowing more about their relationship.

“Well, you got us… we’re actually engaged now” he chuckled, “He proposed back in Barcelona~” he said proudly.

“You guys are killing me! Oh mygosh this is a big honor revealing things on my show! Anyways belated congratulations~”

Suddenly Yuuri’s phone went off and started to vibrate nonstop, “What in the name of… UUUGH! It’s our day off!” he groaned and took his phone.

“What’s wrong?” Viktor again put down his ear buds and looked at Yuuri.

“Phichit-kun emailed me” he groaned and sat up looking at the one too many emails, “See what Viktor is doing” he read it out loud and looked at his fiancé, “What are you doing exactly?”

“Good question, hun” he giggled, “I’m having an interview with Kyoko Hizuri-chan~” pulling Yuuri who’s now kneeling and hugging him from the back chin resting on his shoulder, “Say hi! To your fans Yuuri~” poor Japanese almost fainted.

“I can't believe this” and he fell back wards.

The next morning articles about the coach and Japanese skater had come out and so as the print screens of their little affections. Funny how the episode was named ‘Squeal Fest’ since many fans has been making excited screams during the show and it was the first time in history that it was the loudest.

Another thing that actually made Viktor upset and jealous much to Yuuri’s amusement, a picture of a HD zoomed in screen shot of Yuuri pulling back his hair flexing his arm while the other hand rested at his waist openly sporting his toned chest and abdomen for his fans to see, with a very daring caption to accompany the picture with.

Bonus: Yuuri who’s flushed from what happened stormed to the kitchen to make dinner while Viktor continued with the interview. “My Yuuri’s a good cook that’s what I really know” boosted Viktor proudly.

“Many lady fans wants to know if you and Katsuki-san have ever played in your bed?” she winked.

Viktor with equally playful smile, “Huuuuuun? Can we tell them how great is our sex life?” he yelled.

“As much as I love you babe, no you can't!” and with that reply Viktor winked back which broke every lady and even fan boys at the studio or at home watching the online interview.

~END~


End file.
